Eragon Shadeslayer and the Wizards of England
by 1565224
Summary: When Eragon gets whisked away to Wizarding England, he finds a lot in store for him before he can go home and finish his war. Rating just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Merry Late Christmas if you celebrate it, and just add in your Holiday if you don't. my Christmas present to you is this story so yay! Anyways, disclaimer, I own neither Harry Potter or Inheritance Cycle, so don't sue me. I think that's it, so let's get on with the story. Oh, and Happy New Year!**

Eragon watched the blue waves shift as fast as the wind. To anyone else, it might have looked like an impossible speed to achieve, but to him it could not go any slower. Sure he liked riding Saphira, but he had to get back to the varden quickly, else the army might realize that it's new commander was gone, but Saphira was already tired, and pushing her at this stage would prove fatal in the future. Eragon felt a pang as he remembered Nasuada being taken. Something about his emotions must have reached Saphira, for she said _I know it is hard, leading the varden, protecting the people, and loosing so many two-leggeds you were close to._ Saphira stopped and snorted and then said _Hard for a two-legged, at least. It would be much easier if you were a Dragon._

 _Don't tell that to Glaedr._ Said Eragon, referring to the Eldunari who's rider Oromis had been killed. "That's it!" Eragon exclaimed out loud.

 _What is?_ Asked Saphira, her emotions showing true interest.

"I know how to get us to the Varden quickly!"

 _How?_ Asked Saphira

"When we were in Ellesmera, Oromis taught me a spell to transport objects to other places. In fact, it is the same spell that was used to transport you when you were in your egg. We could use it to move us from here to around the place where the Vardan is. How about it?"

 _It sounds like a worthy idea. Shall we start?_

"We shall."

Eragon was starting to say the necessary words in the Ancient Language, when Glaedr cut in

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE USED ON ANYTHING LIVING. CUT THE MAGIC NOW!_

But it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me again. im super sorry for not posting earlier. I've been suffering major writer's block. and even when I did manage to get something done, I would start to hate it, and then I would re-do it. that's why the characters may seem a little off. I don't hate it, but I don't love it either. also, I cut the chapter off at a weird place because of two reasons. 1) It was super hard for me to even do this much, 2) I want Saphira's introduction to be it's own chapter. also, I know that's not realy entirely Eragon's name, I just thought it would be fun to put in, and easy to wright. I was right. anyways, me no own Harry Potter, or Inheritance cycle, or this crossover would be cannon, and much better. AND PLEASE REVIEW. I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS. DO IT. REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CRITISISM, OR PRAISE OR SUGGESTIONS OR WHAT, BUT I WANT REVIEWS. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD TO ME LAST TIME. thanks guys, and now for the story.**

The spell took effect almost immediately. The world flashed and spun around them in a nauseating fashion, and the light was blinding, especially to Eragon's heightened senses. Eragon felt Glaedr's alarm, and used it to find his way to the saddle bag holding Glaedr. He held Glaedr in one hand, and gripped the pommel of Brisingr with the other. He felt himself slipping out of the saddle and free falling in midair. Without warning, the light faded from around them, and Eragon looked all around for Saphira. He saw her crash in a forest around one hundred feet from him. He knew that she would be unconscious, so there was no point in trying to contact her. But with Eragon so out of the loop, he did not know that the ground was quickly rushing up to meet him until it was too late.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Or at least, as normal a day as there could be, when the dark lord had just been declared real by the ministry of magic. Currently, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were lounging around on the grounds. It was a warm spring day, but still, not many students were outside, with most of them being in the library studying and catching up on the boat load of work the teachers piled on them for exams. "Looks like it's gonna rain" said Ron, pointing to the dark storm clouds that had just formed.

"That's weird," said Hermione "those are nimbostratus clouds, they usually form only-"

"Yeah yeah we get it" said Ron. "The clouds are there, can we just go inside now? The house elves probably have lots of food to spare in the kitchens."

Harry suppressed a groan. Did Ron just _have_ to bring up the house elves? Harry was saved the trouble of having to interject by a blinding bright light, and by the time the flashed cleared from his eyes, the storm was gone, leaving only him, Hermione, and Ron outside, the other students having fled when the storm clouds came, for fear of getting rained upon. Harry looked up to see what had caused the flash, but instead saw a figure falling from the sky.

"Did you guys see that?" Harry asked.

"See what?" said Ron

"Someone just fell out of the sky! We have to go help them!"

Harry was about to take off running, when Hermione screeched "Harry are you mad?! That could be a death eater trying to lure you into the forest, or, or, I don't know, anything else."

"But it could not be." Harry pointed out.

"But it could be"

"But it could not be"

"If you're going to go in there, at least bring some professors with you!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry gave a nod as he jogged back to Hogwarts, skidding through corridors before bursting into the workroom, which, to Harry's extreme dismay, contained Snape.

"Ahh, Harry so glad you could join us!" Harry looked away from Snape, and saw Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Pomfrey also in the staffroom.

Harry diverted his attention from Snape to "Professor Dumbledore! A person crashed in the forbidden forest!

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Eragon awoke to the faces of the golden trio and all the professors they brought with them. Eragon scrambled to his feet, and stared out at the group. They stared back at him, each waiting to see whether the other was a friend, or a foe. Eragon broke this silence by saying "Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal!"

A greasy hook nosed man stepped forward, and whipped out a stick. He muttered some disconcernable words, and a bolt of colored light zipped from his stick and struck the ground just left of Eragon. An old man stepped forward and yelled,"Severus, no! We don't know if he is an enemy or an allie!" but the damage was done.

Eragon whipped Brisingr from its sheath, and said, "stand down. You don't know what you've done. I would much rather dissolve this peacefully, but if we must fight, we will."

"Or what, you're gonna chop me with your Muggle sword?" greasy taunted.

"That's the plan." said Eragon, not knowing what Muggle was, but hoping to scare them into submission. He didn't know where he was, and he felt it would be better to avoid trouble for the time being. _Saphira_ he called mentally, just in case trobe was unavoidable.

 _Hatchling, I sense trouble. It is unsurprising that you are already in some. I will be there to help you fight as soon as I can clear these ridiculously thick trees._

Eragon shifted his attention back to the opposing force. He saw that Greasy had created some sort of visible ward. He clearly thought that the enchantments in Brisingr were not strong enough to pierce his shield. That was the weakness Eragon was going to exploit. He aimed down at the feet, wanting to hurt, but not maim or kill. Brisingr passed right through the spell as clean as a knife would butter, and swiftly but lighty hacked at his foot, leaving behind a long but thin bleeding gash. Greasy let out an exclamation of shock, and turned to look at Eragon.

He looked like he was going to say something, but instead, hobbled over to another woman, who shot a bolt of light at greasy's foot, and the wound closed up. The old man turned to Eragon and said, "I am sorry Severus acted so shamefully. You would have killed him had you meant us harm. I am very sure Severus is sorry too. I am Albus Dumbledore, that over there is Severus Snape," said Dumbledore, pointing to greasy, "and that's madam Pomfrey," he pointed to the woman that had healed Snape, and that is Minerva Mcgonagall," he pointed to a severe looking woman, and those young people over there are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." said Dumbledore, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Well, if it is time for introductions, I warn you, I have a rather long name." said Eragon.

Dumbledore gave him a nod and said, "ah, yes, long names can be quite the hassle. My full name is actually Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Alright then." said Eragon "my name is Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson Argetlam Shur'tugal."


	3. AN

Hi. I am super sorry for the long wait. So if ur reading this on my marauder's story, I am posting the next chapter with this authors note, but I encorage u not to skip this, bc there is some important-ish stuff in here. So I know It's been a while, but I can explain. My friend just got me into Voltron, and I absolutely love that show now. so the radio silence is because I was watching Voltron/reading Voltron fanfiction. All of the people here from Eragon know that I was suffering major writer's block b4 this. This time, I had the exact opposit problem. too many ideias bouncing around in my head, and I don't know which story to write first. so I figured I'd just ask u guys. oh BTW, I am saying things like you guys here from my marauders fanfiction, and you guys here from my eragon fanfiction bc I am too lazy to make different copys of this for all of my storys. Also one more thing b4 I list the options. all u people here from my sirius black young justice story, OMG 1700+ veiws! u guys are so awsome! thank you for sticking with me through my fanfiction!

So the options are

 **1\. A Miraculous Ladybug Young Justice Crossover**

 **2\. Voltron Young Justice Crossover**

 **3\. Voltron Pre-Kerberos Fanfic where they watch the show, and find out what will happen kinda (I don't rly know where i'm going with this, but it'll be good)**

 **marauders read Harry Potter**

 **5\. Murtagh x Nasuada one shot**

 **6\. Pre-Kerberose Keith one-shot about where he got his emo-ness**

 **7\. What would happen if the ending of Inheritance cycle were slightly different. AKA Eragon dosn't leave, and Murtagh dosn't flee for the mountains**

Thank you for reading. you can submit any votes in the comment section, or DM me with them, whatever works. also sorry about the spelling and stuff. My cat thought it would be a great idea to repeatedly run across my keyboard, and after the third time I fixed stuff, I simply no longer cared if they resembled anything close to words or not. hence the bc or the b4. or the extreme lack of capitalization, which i normaly concider a sin. If you couldn't tell, fafiction is a cite for me to not only get my creativness and things that sound like good ideas out and make myself happy in doing so, but also for me to practice my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. I'm so so soo sorry that it took me so long to update. It just did. it wasn't a lack of inspiration either, i have about 8 fics lined up and ready to wright, I just haven't had time. but the good news, (for you guys anyways,) is that my school just banned phones during the day, so no more will I spent work block reading fanfiction, I will spend it writing it on scratch paper instead. so it should become much more frequent. also, I know this chapter was super filler, but whatever, it has to happen sometimes. so by the way, the next fic I will be writing is a Miraculous Ladybug Young Justice crossover, so be on the lookout for that. And no Duh, I own neither Harry Potter, or Inheritance cycle. Shocker, I know.**

A voice quickly cut into Eragon's head. _You forgot kingkiller, young one._

"Ahh, right. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer Argetlam Kingkiller Bromsson. Would you mind telling me where I am?

A young girl of about fifteen stepped forward and said very fast, "but that doesn't make sense! How do you forget your own name?"

Eragon chuckled at that. "I have many names."

She looked flabbergasted, and looked like she was about to retort, before a great, hulking beast dipped between the trees. Eragon did not need to look to know she was there, he had felt her getting progressively closer. But these odd people had clearly never seen a dragon before. All of them whipped out their funny sticks and tried to cut her down with glowing red lights shining like erie beacons beneath the dark canopy of trees, a bloody contrast to the jewel like targets that were her eyes.

Saphira roared in outage, and stuff back on her hind legs, teeth bared and claws posed for attack. Eragon could tell that the anger was fading to pain, and the absence of her anger made him angry.

He shouted his first spell, and an old woman froze up unable to move. The boy with the scar stopped his attack to help her up, and Eragon struck. He did not register the look of confusion in the bespectacled boy's eyes, just froze him as well. Seeing this, the other young ones stopped their barrage, and turned to Eragon "Why are you helping it?" Asked the girl disparagingly. The redhead came at him, and he fended him and the girl off with relative ease.

Seeing that all of his comrades had fallen except for him and greasy, the old man stopped attacking, and made a strong barrier. Seeing them distracted, he ran to Saphira.

(Sort of Dumbledore's POV but it like, fades out I don't know) Albus watched with sorrow as the boy ran the sword held high to the had never seen a dragon with scales that glisten such as this, and now it would die. He could not attempt to stop it without risking his shield falling. So he watched, as the boy ran. He had imagined that, to say the dragon, the boy would draw his sword, and plunge it through the magnificent beast's heart. He was shocked when, instead of raising his sword the boy tucked it into a sheath at his belt. He ran and embrace the spoke no words but his facial features changed rapidly, and the dragon let out a puff of smoke. Albus was content to sit and watch, but Severus was not. While the boy and dragon more distracted, Severus took aim and fired a very powerful powerful spell that he invented called was designed to slice, and used such powerful magic that it was virtually impossible to heal, only using powerful potions would do the trick.

The boy frowned down at his cut leg, and said the words "Waise Heil." immediately, the skin flowed back together. It was magic like Albus had never seen before, and it frightened him. The boy pulled his sword out, and said, "Brisingr" the sword set on fire.

Severus jumped back, fear reflected in his dark eyes. "You're no Muggle." he whispered. "What are you?"

The boy chuckled a bit at that. "Honestly, I'm not even sure I know anymore." he swung the flaming sword at the blue barrier keeping them separated. Albus had half expected the blade to bounce right off, but was not shocked when it singed his beard.

Seeing the barrier broken by the young, but obviously talented boy got him to think. "Please, place down your weapon. We mean you no harm. Severus made a mistake."

"True, he did, but it's not me I'm worried about. Attack Saphira again, and I will kill you." he slowly stopped feeding power to his sword, and sheathed it. Albus did notice, however, that the boy looked much more tired then he started. Albus did not mention it, simply dropped his shield and watched as the boy said an incantation, freeing everyone from their binds."Let's start over, shall we?"

"Why should we trust you?" asked Ron "You turned on us the minute you had a chance!"

"Ahh, but you attacked first."

"Erm, what?"

"You attacked Saphira. I had to fight. She was in pain." as if to prove his point, the dragon let out another puff of smoke. Ron wisely decided to shut his mouth.

"I have already told you my name, Eragon Shadeslayer, and this," he said, taking a golden, glowing rock out of his pocket, "is Glaedr."

"Ok, so he is officially insane."

"Ronald, don't be rude."

"'Mione, he's introducing us to a rock."

"Not a rock." Eragon butted in. "An Eldunari. They are a dragon's heart of hearts. A dragon can divulge it at any point in their lives, but once it is out of the dragon, it never grows. If at any point before a dragon dies, it has divulged it's Eldunari, it's consciousness will be transferred to the Eldunari until the Eldunari cracks. An Eldunari is the same color as the scales of the dragon that it came from. This one's name is Glaedr."

"Umm, Hi" said Harry awkwardly.

"He doesn't respond very often." said Eragon

 _I am Saphira Brightscales._ Said Saphira, not wanting to not be the center of attention for much longer.

"It talks?" spat snape, jumping back a few feet.

 _Of course I talk. What do you think I am, a dog?_ Saphira asked sounding slightly offended.

"Glaedr, what did that spell do, exactly?" asked Eragon, routing their attention back to the problem at hand. Everybody watched with bated breath as his expressions changed so fast it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. "Well, it appears we are in an alternate dimension due to a spell gone wrong."

Finally, Dumbledore spoke up."Perhaps we should go back up to the castle to try to fix this. The forbidden forest is not the most desirable place for a discussion." everyone nodded their affirmation, and they headed up to the castle, Saphira being especially careful to not knock down any trees with her tail.

Just before they cleared the trees, Dumbledore turned around and sent a quizzical glance to Eragon, who's facial expressions were rapidly shifting again. "Saphira and I think it best if she stay in the forest until we are certain that she can safely come to me. She will remain here to hunt, but will come to me later." he explained. Eragon returned his attention to Saphira and said, "I will be out as soon as a can." soon after, his expression returned to neutral.

She left them with a parting message. _If any harm comes to him, you will all face the wrath of a dragon._ Then, she spread her wings, and with a few mighty flaps, she was a speck in the opening she had cleared in the canopy. The rest of the group watched for a minute, before turning on their way, all slightly unnerved. They had almost reached the stone griffins that guarded Dumbledore's office when they were intercepted by a dazed Trelawany. She seemed to be stumbling, as though she couldn't see very well.

"Professor, are you quite alright?" asked Dmbledore, frowning slightly.

They knew she was not when her voice came out as a rasped monotone. "When heroes for things as the may again the of chosen."

"Bloody hell?" said Ron


End file.
